Gone
by xThexBlackxRosex
Summary: Fin-Kedinn forces Torak to go back to the Mountain of the World Spirit, but will he go? Will he even survive? Ok my first fanfic yay :D PLEASE r&r i really want to know what you think!
1. Suddenly Renn's Point of View

Suddenly Chapter 1

Renn's Point of View

Renn was waiting in the Raven Camp, looking for Torak in the bustling crowd. She was going to ask him to come hunting with her, but since she couldn't find him, she would have to go alone. She couldn't even find Wolf. She found it strange that she couldn't find either of them, but she brushed it away from her mind.

As she was looking for signs of any game, Renn heard a rustle in the bushes. She instinctively crouched down, and whipped out her hunting knife. She spun around, facing the direction of the movement, and squinted through the foliage. As she moved, she was careless and stepped on a branch with a loud snap. 'Stupid Renn!' she scolded herself, 'You probably just scared off any game around.' As she sheathed her hunting knife, suddenly Torak was in front of her.

"Torak!" she breathed. "I was looking for you where were you?"

"I was hunting. I have been for half an hour." he replied, obviously as startled as her.

"Oh…I was going to invite you to come hunting with me…" Suddenly Wolf was beside him. So that's where Wolf was, she thought to herself. 'Of course! That makes sense. Stupid Renn!' she scolded herself again

Suddenly, Torak walked up to her, and brushed a leaf out of her hair. For some strange reason, he was staring at her, and she was startled.

"Torak?" she said quizzically.

"Mmm?" he replied fixing one of his arrows.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, feeling like she was asking how to shoot her bow. She knew it wasn't a good question, but she felt she needed to ask it.

Suddenly there was a look in the slate eyes, that she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew she liked it. He stroked her hair, and suddenly, he kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then she relaxed her face and kissed him back. Although it was a short kiss, she felt like it lasted for ages, and she never wanted it to end. When Torak finally pulled away, she looked straight into his eyes, the slate, green-flecked eyes, and this time she kissed him, on his cheek. And suddenly, she knew, she loved Torak.


	2. Suddenly Torak's Point of View

Suddenly Chapter 2

Torak's Point of View

Torak slinked through the branches, searching for signs of game, with Wolf beside him, sniffing the air for scents. Suddenly, Torak saw a footprint in the mud. 'A buck-' he thought to himself, '-looks about two years old.' As he followed the footprints, he was careless, and stepped on a pile of dead leaves, making a soft, but apparent noise. Torak almost hit himself in the face. The clan was running low on food and counting on him to find it.

Suddenly, he heard a loud snap of a branch, and crouched down low. Slowly, he pulled out his knife and turned in the direction of the sound. He didn't know what was going on. The buck's prints look only of one only two years old. The snap could have been made by a full-grown. His tracking skills were usually better, but he brushed that aside. He sheathed his knife and decided to use his bow instead. Torak quietly pulled the bow from his back, and knocked an arrow, he aimed through the trees to see what he was up against. He gasped and put down his bow immediately, he emerged through the trees, facing Renn, who also appeared to be hunting.

"Torak," she said, obviously startled. "I was looking for you where were you?" she looked breathless, but there was still that ever-present stern beauty he loved about her.

"I was hunting," he replied coolly, " I have been for the past half an hour."

"Oh… I was going to invite you to hunt with me…" her voice trailed off. Suddenly Wolf was by his side, he wondered why he wasn't there earlier, but he didn't pay attention to it.

Torak saw a leaf in her hair and walked up to brush it out of her hair. She was so beautiful; he couldn't get her mind off of her. He realized he was staring and busied himself with fixing the fletching on his arrow.

"Torak?" she asked suddenly

"Mmm?" he replied, still avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you do that?" Torak was taken aback by this question. Had he done something wrong? He looked up at her. Big mistake on his part. He looked into her eyes. Those deep, indigo eyes that entranced him every time he saw them. Suddenly he had a feeling inside him. It grew inside him, swelled from his mind into his body and giving into the feeling, he stroked her hair, and then taking a leap of faith, kissed her. He only kissed her briefly, but wished he didn't. He pulled away to see the look on her face. Renn looked into his eyes, and kissed him on the cheek. And then Torak knew. He loved Renn.


	3. The Mountain of the World Spirit

Disclaimer: see first chapter

The Mountain of the World Spirit

As Torak walked back followed by Renn and Wolf, he saw Fin-Kedinn beckon him into his shelter. He motioned for Renn and Wolf to stay back, and walked toward the reindeer hide shelter. As he entered, he saw a straw mattress laying on the floor, with Fin-Kedinn sitting on it.

"Sit," he said simply. "There's something I need tell you." There was the normal look of wisdom in his bright green eyes, but there was also a hint of sadness in them. Torak set his bow, which he was still holding, on the ground and sat next to it.

"What is it Fin-Kedinn?" Torak asked, genuinely curious.

"Torak, I'm sorry" - Torak's eyebrows raised slightly – "But, at the last Clan Meeting, we have decided to send you back to the Mountain of the World Spirit."

"WHAT?!" Torak almost shrieked. The Mountain of the World Spirit was possibly the worst experience of all his 15 summers. He almost died TWICE, and he lost Wolf for the longest time he had ever been away from him to that Mountain.

"You can't make me go back there! Why do I have to go back?" he said, trying to contain his temper.

"Torak, please listen," said a very concerned Fin-Kedinn. "The prophecy foretold that the Spirit Walker must confront the World Spirit _again_ and beg Him to teach you the proper ways of Spirit Walking." Fin-Kedinn looked calm, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Well Torak wasn't buying it. He was furious.

"So that's why you're sending me to the Mountain? Just because you think I can't do something right?" Torak was red in the face, but he didn't care. He just couldn't go back to that Mountain!

"No, Torak!" said Fin-Kedinn, trying to stay calm. "So that you can learn to Spirit Walk _better_ and be able to do it faster and easier and when it is needed." This calmed Torak just slightly.

"For how long?" Torak bluntly.

"Five summers. Alone." Then Torak snapped. He picked up his bow, got up and without a word, quietly left the shelter, infuriated by his adoptive father.


	4. Departure

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Torak stormed out of Fin-Kedinn's shelter fuming at what had just happened. 'How could he do this to him?' He thought to himself. 'He can't make me go.' As he entered his shelter that he shared with Renn, he tried to avoid her eyes. He didn't want to tell her, he just wanted to leave.

As Renn was sewing up a tear in her left boot, she gazed up at Torak she saw how angry he was, and that he was messily rolling up his sleeping sack and tying it to his pack. He had to be angry, she thought.

"What's wrong?" she dared to ask. Torak just muttered under his breath. This time she left her bed and the boot she was sewing and walked up next to him.

"C'mon Torak, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"I'm- I'm just going hunting ok?" She shot him a strange look.

"With your sleeping sack? Torak where are you really going?" He knew he couldn't hide it from Renn. So he decided to tell her.

"Ok," he sighed and sat down on his bed. "Fin-Kedinn is making me go back to the Mountain of the World Spirit." Renn looked as if this was normal.

"Ok… did I miss something?" she asked, looking into his eyes, as a daughter would look into a father's eyes.

"Alone, for five summers." Torak said, almost to quiet to hear. Renn was taken aback. Torak knew what she was going to say. "No, Renn, Fin-Kedinn specifically said I was to go alone.

"What? Why?" Renn said loudly.

"So that I may find the World Spirit, and beg him to teach me the proper ways of Spirit Walking." Torak said soberly.

"What? It will take you more than even three summers to find the World Spirit."

"Renn!" said Torak loudly, "Not helping."

"Oh sorry, its just… are you really going?" Renn knew there were tears in her eyes but she didn't care. She couldn't stand that long without Torak.

"I- I have to."

"N- no you can't! Torak you can't!" Renn pleaded, "I'm just… I'm afraid I'll move on and forget you." Tears were streaming down her face now. Torak was deeply touched at this.

"Renn," he said in his calmest voice, "Before I go. I need to tell you something." Renn said nothing but her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Renn you're my best friend, and -"Torak cut off, and he looked slightly embarrassed to say this, "I'll miss you." Renn blushed slightly, she closed her eyes, and said "Torak I –" but it was too late. Torak was gone.


	5. Caught

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

Torak was stalking North toward the mountain. He was furious. With himself, Fin-Kedinn, and Renn, for making it even harder for him. As he was about to exit the Raven Camp territory he intercepted Wolf.

Wolf nosed Torak's shoulder. _What's wrong Pack-Brother?_

_I must go back to the Mountain of the World Spirit._ Wolf's sad wolf eyes bored into him.

_Yes. So? _ Wolf looked genuinely puzzled.

_I must leave Pack-Sister. I am sad. _Torak stroked his pelt and started walking again. Wolf walked behind him.

_No, Pack-Brother. I must go alone. _Torak told him. Wolf looked hurt. But he wouldn't leave. Torak wanted him to go, but Fin-Kedinn said he must go alone. But he said nothing about being alone on the way to Mountain.

_Ok Wolf, you can come._ Wolf looked very excited. He jumped on Torak and knocked him over. Wolf liked his face and Torak laughed. He batted Wolf away and started north again

***

Renn was incredibly mad and sad at the same time. Mad at Fin-Kedinn for making Torak go, and sad that Torak had left. She couldn't be without Torak for this long. She didn't even get to tell him how she felt about him. She wished she could go with him. Then an idea popped into her head. She could follow him, and when they were far enough away from the camp, she would reveal herself, and Torak wouldn't make her go back.

Renn congratulated herself and quickly stuffed her things into her pack. She shouldered her medicine pouch over her right shoulder, and her bow over her left. She jammed her axe and hunting knife into her belt, and rolled her up sleeping sack and tied it with a strip of reindeer hide. She packed her supply of food and water skin, and strapped her quiver to her back. In less than five minutes she was on the north edge of the Raven Camp, quietly following Torak and Wolf's tracks. 'So he let Wolf come but not me,' she said to herself, but she wasn't really annoyed. She was just too excited about her plan.

***

Torak was walking north through a patch of oak trees when Wolf's body went rigid. His hackles rose, and the fur on his neck stood up.

"Uff!" Wolf growled.

_Danger? Where? _Torak asked, with his hunting knife drawn. Wolf's body turned around and pointed his head to the right of Torak. He slowly turned and peered through the tree branches. Suddenly Wolf's body relaxed again.

_Danger gone._ Wolf said. Torak was puzzled. It wasn't game, because Wolf wouldn't have thought of that as danger. Torak was startled, with Eostra on the loose; he couldn't let his guard down.

Wolf also looked puzzled.

_What's wrong? _Torak asked Wolf.

_The danger was not animal. It smelled of Tall Tailless._ Torak's eyes widened.

_We need to leave now. _ He told Wolf with fear in his eyes, and continued north, at a brisk, faster pace.

***

The next morning, Fin-Kedinn walked out of his shelter, and into Renn and Torak's, to find them both gone, food and all. His face reddened. He was very mad with Torak. Not only did he specifically tell Torak to go alone, he put two instead of one person in Eostra's access. He felt foolish for even sending Torak. E didn't need it… 'But the prophecy says' said a little voice in his head 'But it's dangerous!' said a louder, more powerful voice. Fin-Kedinn set his jaw, and gathered his men. He was going to chase after Torak, and let him come back.

***

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Renn scolded herself. 'You almost let Torak catch you! You're not far enough away from the Clan yet.' As she followed Torak and Wolf north along the river, he heard him talking to himself. She stopped and listened to what he was saying.

"Oh Wolf!" he said, "I miss Renn already! No less five summers!" Renn was touched at what he said. "I didn't even tell her how I felt when I had the chance. I was a coward…" and he buried is face in Wolf's scruff. Renn couldn't believe what she heard. She longed more than ever to come out and hug him. But with Eostra on the loose she would probably get a slit on the arm if she did. 'Oh Torak…' she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle on the other side of a clearing that Torak was in. It was Eostra. Renn pulled out her bow, knocked an arrow and aimed it at Eostra's heart. Torak whipped out his hunting knife, and turned in the direction of Eostra. She pulled out her own, longer knife. Renn pulled her bowstring back farther.

"So, Spirit Walker, I still need a human sacrifice. I'm sorry to get right to the point, but I don't have much time." Wolf snarled, and Torak raised his knife just slightly.

"You won't take me without a fight, Eostra." Torak sneered. Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" Just then Eostra pulled back her arm to throw her knife, but before she could, an arrow struck her shoulder. She was hurt badly enough to retreat but not to die. Torak was surprised and immediately strode toward the direction of the shot. Renn tried to run away but Torak saw her.

"Renn? What are you doing here?"


	6. I Won't Leave You

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Torak stood there, stunned at Renn. For one thing, he specifically said she couldn't come with him, not by his choice, but on Fin-Kedinn's choice. Two, he didn't want to risk her life, with Eostra on the loose.

"I- I can't believe you Renn!" he yelled at her. When she backed away from him slightly he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm mad for you're good. I don't want to risk you're life with Eostra running around." He said, staring in her eyes.

"Torak, listen. I couldn't stand being without you for five summers," she said, blushing slightly, "You're my best friend."

"But Renn, what happened before I came into your clan?" he probed her.

"My brother was my best friend, before a Tokoroth…" Renn's voice trailed off as she remembered her brother. Torak gazed at his feet soberly, "I'm sorry about bringing him up." It hadn't been five summers before her brother had died, so they were forbidden to speak his name, or his spirit might come back to haunt the living.

"Renn, you have to go back to the Raven Camp. I _won't_ let you risk your life." Torak said sternly. Her dark red hair fell into her face, and Torak brushed it out of her face. If any time, now would be it to exercise his stubbornness. But Renn was also stubborn.

"I won't, Torak. If I die, I'd want to die by your side." Renn said stubbornly. "I won't leave you," She said. The wind played with her hair and let it fall in her face. Torak brushed it out of her face. He didn't know what to say. He was so deeply touched he was speechless. All he could do was hug her, and gently kiss her forehead.

Still hugging her, Renn said, "I won't leave you Torak. I'll stick by you till the end." He released her, and stared into her eyes.

"C'mon," he said gently. "Let's go."

***

As Fin-Kedinn and his men tramped through the forest following his tracks, one of his men found another set of tracks. And they were human.

"Fin-Kedinn! Look at these tracks!" The man yelled. Fin-Kedinn trudged through piles of leaves, toward more piles of leaves, with smaller, shallower tracks. "Renn…" he breathed. Then he figured it all out. Renn couldn't stand without Torak, and so, she followed at a distance, and then she would eventually reveal herself, and go with him. Renn sure was smart, but not smart enough to fool him.

"Ok, men spilt up. Half of you will come with me and follow these tracks. The other half will follow Torak's, if my theory is correct, we will meet up eventually." All the men nodded in agreement, split up and followed their separate tracks.

***

As the Pack Brother and Sister continued toward the Mountain, Wolf could tell that both they're emotions were being blown like dead leaves. He could tell they both of them loved each other, but they kept it secret. Wolf wondered why that was, because that was very Not-Wolf.

As the Great Bright Eye beat down on Wolf's pelt, as he followed the Taillesses, Wolf smelled a reindeer away from the herd. He barked in warning. Tall Tailless walked up to him and asked _What's wrong?_

_Reindeer._ He told him, and pointed to his right side. Wolf was excited to hunt. He was hungry.

***

As Torak whipped out his hunting knife, Renn shot him a puzzled look.

"Wolf says there's a reindeer near by." He whispered, as Renn pulled out her own knife. As looked through the bracken he saw a small doe, drinking from a small pond. As Torak was about to pounce on the doe, an arrow thudded into its side. The doe's knees wobbled, and it fell. As a kid, about Torak's age emerged from behind a tree. His clan-tattoo was one feather on the right side of his forehead. Eagle Clan.

"Hello," said the Eagle boy, startled. He had light brown hair, "And this is Renn, of the Raven Clan." Renn waved. "Hello" she said as Torak said her name.

"My name is Taiel, of the Eagle Clan. Please come to out camp." The boy said. Renn glanced as Torak, as if asking if it was ok. Torak nodded slightly and told Taiel they would. As the sun was setting, they followed Taiel east to a small clearing. The Eagle Clan wasn't very big. The shelters were a lot like the Raven shelters. Made out of reindeer hide up on wooden beams. Not very complex, but very protective.

"Have you eaten, Renn and Torak?" Taiel asked them, still walking.

"No," Renn replied, "We were going to eat soon, though."

"Then eat with us tonight. You may continue after the evening meal." Taiel said kindly. Renn and Torak agreed wholeheartedly, and continued into a long shelter with tables and half-log benches. They had a wonderful meal of auroch-meat stew, with dried lingon berries, and hazelnuts.

After the meal, Renn and Torak talked with the Eagle Clan, and mostly Taiel, and got to be great friends. The three talked about the demon bear, the trip to the Seal Clan, and all their adventures, into the early hours of the morning. By the time Renn and Torak left the camp, they were both yawning, and heading back the way they came. As the two rolled out their sleeping sacks, Renn was staring up at the sky she heard Torak.

" G'night Renn." He said, as she heard him shuffling in his sleeping sack.

"Torak?"

"Yeah Renn?" he answered.

"What is Eostra after?"

"Me." He replied bluntly.

"Are you scared?"

He paused, and then said, "No…no somehow I'm not. I've defeated Soul-Eaters before; I guess I can do it again."

"Well I am." She said, turning toward him.

"Don't worry Renn," he replied comfortingly, "I'll be by your side, whenever you need me."

"Good night Torak." Renn said, comforted once again, and fell asleep.


	7. Whirlwind

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

As Torak and Renn continued north, dark clouds rolled over their heads. Thunder boomed over their heads. As rain started to drip, Renn and Torak shelter under a large oak tree's branches. The sun was setting low over the western horizon, as the yellow, orange, and red faded behind hills.

Suddenly, more clouds rolled over their heads, as the sky got darker and darker. The winds got faster and faster, as they swirled around the treetops. The lining of the clouds became green, and the storm got menacing. Lightning struck faster, closer, and louder as the minutes passed. The winds picked up speed and the clouds started to swirl.

"Um…Renn, we might want to find proper shelter." Torak stated. He would've said it earlier, but he was admiring the way the wind tossed her hair, and still it was somehow beautiful. Torak looked south, and saw a funnel shaped cloud spinning rapidly and lowering down to the ground, and moving quickly north. Renn was staring off into space. "Um…Renn now!"

***

Ten minutes earlier

As Renn was sitting next to Torak, looking at his face, as he was looking the other way. As he turned his head back and saw her staring, she turned her own head the other way, blushing. She loved the way his face was tanned and scarred, as if it's a sign that he's courageous and tough. She knew she sounded cliché, but it was true. As her blush faded she looked back at Torak, this time he was staring, and he turned away. She guessed he was blushing too. Renn also thought the way his long, dark, hair was whipped around in the strong wind. 'Wait what am I doing? I'm letting my mind drift…'

_Present_

Suddenly she heard Torak's voice. "Um…Renn now!"

"Oh what? Sorry my mind was drifting."

"Renn there's a whirlwind lowering right now. So we have to move _now_!" Renn didn't waste time replying. She ran around, searching for a ditch.

"There's no safe place around are only choice is to move north and seek shelter farther away from the whirlwind." She said in her take-action kind of voice, not bothering to look up at Torak. She didn't wait long for Torak to gather his things; she started north, with him running to catch up. Torak glanced back behind them, and saw it was a full-blown whirlwind.

"Renn run!" he cried, as he too broke out into a run. Renn glanced back as well.

The whirlwind was thin, but still powerful. At the base of the whirlwind there was a cloud of debris spinning with it. The top most parts of the whirlwind were a pure white, and the farther down she looked, the darker it got, and the bottom was black. It was a beautiful sight, but so deadly. Renn lost herself in it, and stopped, entranced in its beauty. Torak had to pull her arm to get her attention

"Renn come on! It's coming faster!" Torak cried over the winds. As Renn started to run again, she tripped over a ditch. It was most likely a dried up stream. She motioned to Torak and stood up again. Renn threw herself into the ditch and put her hands on the back of her neck. Torak did the same. She glanced back at the storm. The whirlwind was thinner, and slowing down. Within three minutes it was gone. As she slowly got up, she looked around her. She had never seen this place before. She lit a near by branch with her strike fire and some coaxing. As she saw where they were, she was incredibly confused.

They were at the mouth of some river that she had never seen. The river was swirling around the round mouth of this strange river. There was bright green algae flowing with the river. It raced down from the west, swirled at the mouth, and race down back west. Every thing else around the river was the same bright green as the algae. The trees' leaves were a slightly darker, and the bushes were even brighter than the algae. Every leaf in sight was dripping with clear, raindrops. Renn had never seen anywhere like it. Torak, too, was admiring their surroundings.

"Torak… where are we?"


	8. Thank You

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Torak was standing in a riverbank, staring at the strange, green land. Right in front of him was a river, flowing in from the west, with bright green moss flowing with it. He could tell Renn also was marveling at the unknown world.

"Torak," he heard her say, "where are we?" her voice sounded almost…scared? That was rare. He had to play this right.

"Um… I really don't know. I've never seen this place before." He tried to explain coolly. Suddenly a huge black bird flew over their heads. But this was no raven. Its beak was almost as big as the bird itself, but the most unique part about it was the beak had stripes of red, yellow, green, blue, and any color in the rainbow. It squawked as it flew over and Renn jumped. She didn't see it.

"It's ok that was just a bird." He comforted her. She must have been really scared. This must've been the area of the Jungle Toucan Clan. He'd heard of them before, but they kept to themselves most of the time. They also didn't trust new comers.

"Renn we have to get out of here." He said franticly. Just as he said it, an arrow flew past her head. "Get down!" he yelled, pulling her down by the shoulders. Suddenly an ambush of arrows soared over their heads.

"Quickly, crawl back north!" Renn whispered urgently.

***

Fin-Kedinn and his men followed the tracks into a bright green clearing, with arrows stuck into the trunks of the trees. Some clan must have shot at Torak and Renn. He saw how they crawled north, out of the line of fire. They're still going north. The tracks were fresh. They're close.

"Faster men! These tracks are fresh!" he yelled.

***

"That was close." Renn breathed.

"Yeah," he replied simply. "Renn… why were you so scared back there?"

"Well… I don't know. Maybe it was just, not knowing where we were, and the close encounter with Eostra…" she trailed off.

"Renn, she's after me, not you. Why would you be scared?"

"Maybe- I guess I'm scared for you." She stated quietly. Torak was deeply touched.

"Renn… you don't know how much that means to me." He hugged her, and kissed her briefly.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.


	9. The End?

Disclaimer: see first chapter

As Eostra slinked through the trees, looking for that dreaded Spirit Walker. To open her demon portal, she needed a powerful, human sacrifice. The Spirit Walker was the only one powerful enough to open the portal. As she walked through to the next clearing, she saw him, with that dark-haired girl. She pulled out her knife and signaled to her servants. She had been waiting for too long. Now, the wait was over.

***

Fin-Kedinn stomped through the forest. He saw Renn and Torak through the bramble. Torak was skinning a rabbit, while Renn was coaxing a fire to release flames. Fin-Kedinn emerged through the trees, and Torak stood up.

Ten minutes earlier

"So Renn," Torak began, "what are you going to do when we get to the Mountain?" he asked when he finally got the courage. Renn pondered the question, and finally said, "I don't know, I guess just go back to the Clan."

"We- Well you can't." he stammered.

"Why not?" Renn challenged.

Torak didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he didn't want Renn to leave.

"I- I-" but he was interrupted by Fin-Kedinn emerging through the trees to their left.

Present

"Fin-Kedinn." Torak began, startled. "What are you – I mean I was just on the journey you sent me on."

"About that – I want you to come back. I shouldn't have sent you on the journey. You're to young. Your power is strong enough."

"Exactly" said a dry, rattling voice. "That is why I need you." Eostra said, leaning against a tree with her knife at her side. Fin-Kedinn's men trained their arrows. Eostra's men did the same. They had strange, rainbow colored clan tattoos that Torak didn't recognize. The Jungle Toucan Clan. That's why they tried to shoot at him and Renn. Suddenly, Eostra jumped toward Torak. He twisted away out of her reach. Her men trained arrows on Fin-Kedinn. Eostra groped for him again, and Torak jumped to the side and kicked her in the side. She bounced back and slashed at his chest. He moved just in time, but she caught his forearm. His arm bled, but he ignored it. She slipped behind him and put her arm around his neck. He tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't work. A big man came up behind him and grabbed his wrists in a stone-hard grip. Another, younger, child put an arrow to his head. Another man grabbed Renn by the arms.

"Now, Spirit Walker," she croaked, "do you want to go peacefully, or shall your little friend pay the price?"

"She did nothing. Let her go." Torak growled.

"Oh, but she did." Eostra stated. "She protected you, by shooting me in the shoulder."

"Ok, take me, but you must swear that she will not be harmed." Torak said finally.

"I, Eostra, swear on my life swear that she will not be harmed."

"Torak, no!" Renn shrieked. As he was being pulled back in Eostra's grip he mouthed to Renn _I love you_. Renn was startled. As the arrow was still trained on his temple, he gazed at her. _Goodbye, Renn._ Just then, an arrow flew past and her head, and hit the Jungle Clan boy in the temple. But that wasn't a good thing. The boy's muscles released the string and hit Torak. Then Fin-Kedinn struck Eostra in the middle of the eyes. She shriveled and was knocked unconscious.

"Torak!" Renn shrieked. "No!" The men still had her wrists. "Let go of me you apes!" she yelled. As they released her, she ran to Torak's side. She put his hand over his mouth, to check if he was breathing. Nothing.

"No…" she whispered, "No!" she exclaimed louder. "This can't be happening." Fin-Kedinn walked up to her and tried to comfort her. It wouldn't work. The Jungle Toucan men walked up to Fin-Kedinn, and thanked him for saving them.

"She isn't dead," he said blankly, "but she will be soon." Fin-Kedinn walked up to her unconscious body, and pulled out his knife. He stabbed her in the heart. She stopped breathing and Fin-Kedinn tossed her into the forest. Without a word, the Toucans left, knowing this was a sensitive time. Fin-Kedinn hugged Renn, and walked back to his men, and signaled them back.

Renn was crying now. She daubed the earthblood circles on his forehead, chest, and heels. She hadn't ever done it before, and she never knew how painful it was. As her tears hit his motionless face, she let out a sob. Renn hugged his still body and let out another sob. Suddenly the ground started to shake. The leaves on the trees rattled. Torak's limp head rolled in her arms. She felt incredibly scared. Torak always comforted her in these situations. She already missed him. She felt like he was just asleep. As the ground shook harder, she hugged his head tighter. As she sat there, scared, something huge emerged from the bushes. She didn't recognize it, but she knew it was powerful. Then she saw it. A tall man with the antlers of a stag. The World Spirit.


	10. Everything Was Over

Disclaimer: first chapter. How many times do I have to say it???

As Renn sat there in the forest, quivering in fear as the World Spirit stood there. What did he want? She asked herself over and over again. His swishing robes blew in the wind. She was awestruck. Even his presence was powerful. Suddenly a voice spoke. It was unlike anything Renn had ever heard before. It surrounded her, as if it was in front of her, behind her, and at her side. It was beautiful.

"Renn," the voice said, "the Spirit Walker will awake. He is just sleeping." Normally Renn would have challenged, but since it was the World Spirit, well that just explains itself.

"I will return his spirits, if you will do one thing for me, as a true symbol for your love for your friend." Anything for Torak, Renn thought. "You must give me your bow." Renn thought this was too easy. The Spirit knew what she was thinking, so he answered her.

"This is a symbol of how much you love him as your friend. You have cared for this bow, since you were a child, and now, for his life to be restored, you must give it up."

Renn immediately took her bow off of her shoulder, and put it on the ground in front the World Spirit's feet. As he picked it up, she saw him snap it, as if a sacrifice. She cringed, but knew it was for the best. Suddenly the World Spirit walked up to Renn, and she backed away. He took the arrow out of Torak's temple, and handed it to Renn.

"You must keep this, as a token to remember what has happened." The voice boomed.

Then something amazing happened. The World Spirit took a deep breath, and breathed on Torak's face. Somehow, in some way, the color returned to his face. She was awestruck at how this worked. She heard the Spirit whisper "Awake" and Torak's eyelids fluttered. Just as the World Spirit was walking away, he said:

"The Spirit Walker has much in his future. It is not his time." And just as suddenly as he came, he was gone.

As Torak stirred, his eyes opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Renn? What happened?

***

As Renn explained to Torak, his eyes opened wide as she showed him the arrow.

"So- so this, killed me?" he was very confused.

"Yes, and the Spirit revived you. But I had to give him a sacrifice. My bow." As he looked shocked she explained. "It was as if it was a sacrifice, to symbolize my love for you as my friend." Torak looked deeply touched.

"You- you didn't need to do that."

"Torak!" Renn almost scolded him "Did you just hear what you just said?! You said I could have kept a piece of wood, instead of having my best friend?" He realized what he said, and hugged her.

"I meant what I said. I love you Renn. Not just because you gave him your bow. For everything that you have ever done for me." She embraced him tighter.

"I love you to Torak. When you died, half of me died with you. Now that your back…" her voice trailed off into space. They had nothing else to say. Torak released her from the embraced and gently kissed her forehead. Everything was as it should be, Renn thought. Now with Eostra gone, everything was over.


End file.
